No Mistakes Made
by PurpleVioletBloom
Summary: Septimus Heap wasn't switched with Merrin Meredith when the nurse went to picked him up. He was raised by DomDaniel instead of being in the Young Army. He'd grown up in the Badlands, in the influence of Darke Magyk. How would the future change? (It is rated T because I am a bit paranoid...)
1. Memories Growing Up

_Flamey here... Again... And please, please, please, give me some reviews. Criticism is welcome.  
_

_I do not own Septimus Heap..._

* * *

_"Dead!" The Matron__ Midwife cried, carrying a baby boy wrapped in cloth and dashing out the door. "Dead! Dead at birth!" She ran out the door, disappearing into the night._

**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**

_The nurse snatched up the baby from the cradle, striding out the door of the nursery. Rich brown eyes stared at the nurse, uncomprehending of what was happening. The nurse looked down at the child, giving him a pained smile. She looked anywhere except for the child's eyes, which were still full of innocence, unknowing for what was to come._

**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**

_The young boy's mentor watched in satisfaction as the boy's eyes turned a shade of green, at the mere age of four. The seventh son of a seventh son, the one born with great magykal power. The one destined for greatness, and one that deserves no less.  
_

**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**

_After a rigorous training session on **Reverse** spells, black specks appeared in the once startling green eyes of the young child. The black specks grew over time, until the original green was completely gone. But once in a while, green would flash through the eyes of the seven year old boy as his emotions overcame him._

_The child had also received his apprentice robes on the same day, dark green bordered with black. Intricate runes embroidered on the robe, with black silk thread._

_**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**_

_ The boy had now seen nine summers, and he moved and spoke with a confidence that is rarely seen in children of his age. His voice twinkled like a clear summer day, unfitting of his environment. A smile would grace the other inhabitants once in awhile, as they watched the energetic boy bounce around the dank and dark Badlands._

___**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**_

___On the day of his tenth birthday, his mentor had let him travel outside of the Badlands for the first time. He was sent out with the Hunter, to track down the princess. The boy couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the young girl. The hunter was a ruthless man, using all means to achieve his goal. He would stop at nothing until his job was complete.  
_


	2. Well, Don't Make the Hunter Mad

Septimus wrinkled his nose at the smell of the Hunter and his Pack. They had gone down the _rubbish chute_, in search of an ExtraOrdinary Wizard, a princess, some other wizard, and a dog.

The Hunter was looking unhappy would be an understatement. He had never let his prey excape before, and this was definitely a first. And then there was the rubbish chute. Yes, the rubbish chute of disgusting and slimy wastes. They didn't even find anyone at the end of the chute, for goodness' sakes! All they found was a massive pile of garbage waiting for them.

Suddenly, the Hunter spotted an inn, where the people would have been close enough to see what happened. He strode towards it, bursting into the inn like he was the owner of the place.

_He would have actually been scary if he didn't look like he just showered in sewage._ Septimus mused, wondering if he shoud do a **QuickClean **on the Hunter and his Pack. He decided against it, since it would be much more fun to watch this way.

The customer in the inn cringed away from the Hunter, whether it was the smell or fear. Or both.

The Hunter slammed his hand on to the inn keeper's counter. "Have you seen anyone come out of the rubbish chute in the past hour?" Most of the customers shot weird glances at the Hunter, but some Northern traders glanced at each other.

The inn keeper shook her head in disbelief. "Why would anyone come out of the rubbish chute? Except for you, maybe." The customers burst into laughter at that, but immediately silenced themselves upon receiving the Hunter's glare.

"Are you sure?" The Hunter asked in a dangerously low voice, knowing someone would have sighted the runaways.

The inn keeper raised her chin stubbornly.

"Well then, it wouldn't be my fault if this inn burns to the ground."

Upon hearing this, the Northern traders stood up, offering whatever information the Hunter needed.

"Spill." Was the reply the traders received, a voice that clearly told them that there was to be no deceptions.

The trader's voice shook slightly as he told the tale of how Sally, the inn keeper, had taken them to her boat and let them sail it away.

The Hunter clenched his fists, shaking in anger. He took a small pouch of gold and tossed it to the trader, who immediately dashed away with his friends. "I am sure this building would wonderfully lit up in flames." Finishing his sentence, the Hunter walked out, while his Pack locked the doors from the outside. The people inside bammed on the doors, but they wouldn't budge. The Hunter took out hs lighter, attempting to spark a flame with it.

However, each time he tried to light it, the flame would immediately blow out. Much to the amuement of Septimus, it took the Hunte abiut ten tries to figure out what was happening.

"Apprentice." He said darkly, turning to glare at Septimus, who was sitting in the branches of a nearby tree, sparking with merriment.

"Yes, sir? May I be of any help?" Septimus shot back in an innocent voice, causing a few of the pack to chuckle.

The Hunter glowered darkly. "Stop this nonsense right now! You have no right to interfere with my business."

Septimus chuckled, his eyes swirling whirlpools of black. "Oh really? I tend to forget why master has sent me on this mission. I believe what he said to me was: 'Do not leave that Hunter to his own devices. Or there won't be a Castle left.'"

The Hunter almost snapped the lighter in half. "These people deserved the punishment, for leaving out vital information on purpose."

"Yes, yes." Septimus waved it off. "I'm sure they did. Anyways, wasn't eliminating the princess our first priority? Or have you changed that?"

The Hunter turned beet red.

"Anyways," Septimus continued. "We will need to obtain a boat to track them. So I suggest you find a boat first, instead of wasting time with punishments." Then as he leapt down from the tree, Septimus cast a **One-Second Dry Cleaning Spell** on the pack, with the exception of the Hunter, who received a normal cleaning spell. The drenched Hunter was not lokking very happy, as the water from his clothes dripped in a puddle around him.

"Appren-" The Hunter started, but was interrupted by the said person.

"Oh dear!" Septimus exclaimed, his hands flying up to his face. "What have I done? I forgot to dry the Great Rubbish Hunter!"

The pack burst into laughter, while the people trapped inside the inn looked at each other in confusion.

"Anyways, let's go." Septimus dried off the Hunter, who was fuming. He strode past the Hunter, and walked over to the port. The boat owner didn't even hesitate as he handed hhis boat over to them, immediately backing away afterwards.

Septimus immediately claimed the captain's cabin for himself as they boarded the ship, while the Pack took control of the helm. The Hunter ignored Septimus completely, resorting to barking orders to let out his temper.

**~::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::~**

"Was that **Magyk**?" An Ordinary Wizard murmured as he watched the scuffle foing on outside with fascination.

"At such a young age?" Someone else joined in, staring uncomprehendingly at the scene outside the window.

"Unbelievable. Would he be on par with the **ExtraOrdinary**?"

"Probably. But his eyes! They are black!"

"**Darke." **The converstation went on like this for sometimes, everyone discussing what had just happened. They each had their own version, and the inn was getting more rowdy by the second.

Sally ignored the discussion going on inside the inn, and concentrated on the boy. He had vaguely reminded her of someone, the straw-colored hair and the slight freckles... _The Heaps!_ Sally realized with a start. _But he can't be! _Her mind protested. _Unless..._

Suddenly, Sally snapped back into focus. "Would one of you bunch of you useless bunch open the door?! And quick!"

_AN: I know this is kinda short, but long chapter give me a really big headache. And also, I do not own Septimus Heap. But seriously, what do you guys think? Flamey really needs some reviews on your opinions, and what will probably happen afterwards. Thanks for reviewing!_


	3. The Frustration of a Certain Someone

_Wohoo! Flamey's all back with you! Please review! And thank you to all of my lovely readers who has followed this story. Follows, Favorites, Reviews are all wonderful forms of encouragement for faster updates!_

_And here I just want to put a little extra. Septimus' full name is **Augustus Septimus (something).**_

* * *

Septimus sighed as the bullet boats sailed back to the Castle. Due to the Hunter's ability of thinking on his feet and believing himself as the center of the universe, he had ignored Septimus' warnings that the ship they were following was a fraud.

So the story goes like this;

As they neared their prey, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard - feeling endangered, but who wouldn't? - had created a **Hexed Fog** and **a Projection **of their boat. And of course, the idiotic excuse for a Hunter just had to fall for it. No matter how much Septimus had protested, the Hunter had deemed that he was not experienced enough to be trusted. After seeing that the Hunter had promptly ignored him, Septimus merely **Froze** the Hunter. It was not until the **Frozen** Hunter had seen the ship disappear in front of his eyes, did he realize what had happened. Afterwards, the Hunter had grudgingly agreed to obey Septimus' commands when it came to **magyk** and all else related to it.

The Hunter also had attempted at a sad excuse for an apology. At least what Septimus though was supposed to be an apology. It had sounded something close to a threat;

_'There are no doubts of your skills then,' the Hunter ground out, glowering darkly. 'And make sure you gave us an early warning next time in case something happens.'_

And not surprisingly, all the Hunter received in return was a smirk and a smug look.

Septimus snapped out of his reverie as they landed on the port. The problem was how they were going to deal with his master.

**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.O*o*o.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**

With a light thunk, two small canoes arrived on Draggen Island, the island where the Keeper resided. Though the Keeper was known by another for the Heaps. 'Aunt Zelda' they called her, as they used to visit her in the summer. Her house was permanently **Protected** since the last marsh brownies attack. Nasty little things they are, long slender fingers with sharp little teeth. They lurked in the Quake Ooze, waiting as the marshfires led prey their way. Marshefires that were twinkling lights that resembled someone familiar.

Silas Heap, the Ordinary Wizard of the little escapees group, quickly walked up the well-worn path which led to the Keeper's Cottage. He fervently hoped that that she had a warm and welcoming dinner in order, to satisfy to complaining stomachs of the group. Though if her cabbage specialties were left out, no one would complain. The slightly miserable group trailed after him, where a faint glow could be seen through the haar.

Soon, the youngsters of the group broke into a jog, sprinting up the hill to the welcoming light of the cottage. A disgruntled Marcia followed behind at a much more sedate pace, glancing back into the fog. The fog was where their trackers were, hopefully turning back instead of venturing into the dangerous marshes.

**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.O*o*o.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**

Septimus arrived at the Wizard Tower, only to find it deprived of **magyk**. The usually shimmer of the tower was missing, replaced by an ominous aura. The gates were now guarded by sentries, not just Young Army children. Their uniforms were black, probably an idea that originated from DomDaniel. The guards gave a small nod of acknowledgement as Septimus walked through the gates, the Hunter next to him while his pack trailed behind.

The straw-haired boy stared up at the Wizard Tower, to the very top where the ExtraOrdinary Wizard chambers were located. The place he would have to climb up to, since the stairs probably won't be working at this moment. He sighed, resigning to the fate that it certainly would take a long time to get up there.

About half an hour later, a polite knock was heard in the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's rooms. The place where DomDaniel was right now, sitting on the purple sofa. In fact, almost everything in the room was purple. Such as _purple _blankets, _purple_ furniture, and somehow, a _purple_ kettle. And because of all this _purple-ness_, a certainly DomDaniel with his stiff, stubby hats, didn't really fit.

Hearing the knock, DomDaniel stood up from the purple leather sofa and walked over to open the door. As the door opened, the sight of a red-faced apprentice and Hunter greeted him. They were both red-faced, from climbing the laborious stairs.

His apprentice stood in front of him, his hands on his knees and panting heavily. The dark green apprentice robes were wrinkled from running up the stairs. The Hunter stood behind the apprentice, slightly more composed.

"Come in," DomDaniel said, more like ordered. As he settled himself on the sofa, he stared coldly at them. "So, what news do we have of our _escapees_?" A sneer was heard in the last word, his face darkening.

His apprentice spoke first. "They have gone into the Marram Marshes, due to some... small mistakes on our side." The apprentice stopped talking for a second, glancing at the Hunter. "There are also plenty of protection in the marshes, with its twisting waterways and dangerous creatures."

DomDaniel fumed silently. _Trust them to do such a simple task, and this is the result. _He turned his scrutinizing stare to the Hunter. "How?" He asked, his voice as hard as iron.

The Hunter gulped nervously. "I'm-m sorr-ry sir-r." He stuttered. "It will not happen-n again."

DomDaniel looked coldly at the Hunter. "I will not ask how this happened," his voice threatening. "But I know not allow it to happen again." Standing up, he strode out of the Tower and to the Castle.

But unknown to them all, a ghost watched this silently, scrutinizing the young boy.


End file.
